Random Encounters (Skyrim)
'''Random encounters '''are world events that can happen in Skyrim when the player enters an area. Instead of having prefixed locations for each creature to spawn, the game generates an encounter based on decisions the player has made, the status the player has with a specific faction, the player's level, and so on. Some random encounters happen for roleplaying purposes only and won't affect the player, as a hunter chasing a fox or M'aiq The Liar commenting on the world. Some other will begin quests, as finding Alik'r warriors interrogating Redguard females. There are also encounters that will spawn a hostile group that will attack the Dovahkiin, and the Dovahkiin can choose to face them or flee. There are a total of 95 Random Encounters in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide Not all can be enountered in the one game, as some counteract each other, depending on Quest choices. Quest Related Random Encounters * Alik'r warriors interrogating a female Redguard about her identity in Whiterun, around the gates. Leads to the quest In My Time Of Need. *A Cannibal beside a dead body who recognises you as the champion of Namira. This encounter only occurs after completing A Taste of Death. *A Boethiah cultist trying to kill the Dovahkiin. He carries the book Boethiah's Proving that leads to the quest Boethiah's Calling. The cultist will appear only if the Dovahkiin is level 30 or above. *After completing Promises to Keep: **In case Maven Black-Briar was informed about Louis Letrush's plans, the encounter will show a Hired Thug attacking Louis Letrush. **In case the Dovahkiin double-crosses Louis Letrush in order to keep Frost, a hired thug will come in the name of Louis Letrush to take revenge. *A thief rummaging through homes when doing side quest The Sweep Job for Vex . *Hired thugs contracted by either Sven or Faendal (depending on who the Dovahkiin sides with) to take revenge for the result of the Deliver Sven's Letter to Camilla (or Faendal's Letter) miscellaneous quest. *A courier delivering letters, such as: **Mysterious Note after Innocence Lost quest is completed, starting the quest With Friends Like These... **A letter about investigating a Word Wall (starting a radiant quest) if the Dovahkiin shouts near an inhabited town or city. *A Noble on a horse with an escort (Travelling to the marriage that takes place in Bound Until Death) *Two Nobles, a man and his wife arguing, they are both on their way with valuable gifts to Victoria Vicci's wedding. They can both be killed and looted for some jewellery. *A frightened woman who was kidnapped by bandits but managed to escape. She asks the player to help by killing the bandits. (miscellanous radiant quest) *Faldrus the Pilgrim: A Dunmer named Faldrus is found on a pilgramage to Azura's Shrine. Speak to him, and have the option to travel with him (introduction to Black Star quest). *An Argonian will approach the Dragonborn and explain that you met during the quest A Night to Remember during your drunken night with Sam, and you offered him 10,000 Septims to break into a Bandit camp and steal a hat from the chief. If you do not give him the gold he will become hostile and attack. General Random Encounters *A group of armed people escorting a prisoner or wandering on their own. If there is a prisoner, the prisoner can be freed (the group will attack) and also be given weapons and armor when freed. These encounters can be: **A Thalmor Justiciar with some other Thalmor escorting a prisoner or on their own. Speaking to the Justiciar will reveal that the prisoner is a follower of Talos. Trying to speak again with the Justiciar will lead to him thinking that the Dovahkiin is a heretic and all of them will attack. **The Imperial Legion escorting a Stormcloak prisoner or on their own. (This one looks to happen often when you are heading to Whiterun the first time.) **The Stormcloaks escorting an Imperial Legion prisoner or on their own. *Three Stormcloaks fighting three Imperial soldiers. *A Dragon. *A skooma dealer, that will offer the goods but will attack if the player expresses doubts about the legality of the transaction. *M'aiq The Liar. *A creature/humanoid or group hostile to the player, depending on where the player is. For instance an Ice wraith, a troll, necromancers, Forsworn, bandits, etc. *A farmer going to either Solitude or Windhelm to pledge allegiance to the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks, respectively. *A farmer couple complaining about losing their farm and crops because of dragons. *A fugitive that will give a stolen enchanted item for the Dovahkiin to hold, and then flee. Then a hunter will ask the Dovahkiin if the fugitive has gone by. Then the item can be returned or not, in order to keep the item. Then, the hunter will (unless killed) find and kill the fugitive. *Three drunks toasting and inviting the Dovahkiin to a Honningbrew Mead. *Some bandits dressed in Imperial weapons and armor with the same amount of naked dead bodies nearby. They will ask the "citizen" for a passage fee. *A giant being attacked by creatures or wandering with mammoths. *A mammoth being attacked by two Sabre-Tooth. *A group of Vigilants of Stendarr wandering around or fighting an enemy. *A fight between two wizards, one a fire mage, and the other an ice wizard dueling to the death. *Some bandits attacking a merchant, who will offer his goods after being saved. *A hired assassin or group of assassins, member of: **The Dark Brotherhood. The member or members are generic, not from the sanctuary. This random encounter won't happen if the Dovahkiin joins the Dark Brotherhood. **The Thalmor, carrying a note about the Dovahkiin interfering with the Aldmeri Dominion. *An Old Orc that wishes to die, and explains that it must happen in that spot. The Dovahkiin can duel him following his request. (Possible Easter Egg Refencing the Umbra Quest in Morrowind) *A Thief that will attempt to mug the Dovahkiin. A successful persuasion or intimidation will dissuade him from the assault. There is also an additional dialog option to avoid any trouble, only possible if the Dovahkiin has joined the Thieves Guild. *Hired Thugs attacking the Dovahkiin. One of them will carry a Contract, that states who sent them after the Dovahkiin. There are two ways to have a visit from the thugs: stealing money or goods from some NPCs or killing them. However even after surviving the attack and having the contract, the NPC who signed it doesn't change any dialog options, as if nothing happened. Note that stealing from one of the marked NPCs and then murdering the NPC can also trigger the "Theft contract" signed by the dead NPC. *A lone warrior that calls the Dovahkiin "milk drinker". The warrior can be persuaded or intimidated but it's likely that he/she will start attacking. This NPC's name is generally their race. (e.x. simply just "Orc") *The Headless Horseman. He will lead the Dovahkiin to a graveyard with some enemies and a chest loot. *A person infected with Sanguinare Vampiris that asks the Dragonborn for a Cure Potion. *A group of Thalmor soldiers engaging against a group of Stormcloak soldiers. *A single or group of hunters pursuing their prey with bows (typically an elk). *A farmer leading a painted cow to offer to giants, in hopes that they will not attack his farm. *A mercenary going to investigate a nearby disturbance, who may tell the Dovahkiin about it after a Persuasion/Bribe/Intimidate check, and mark the map. If check fails, dialogue becomes impossible. *A Stray Dog that may be under attack by hostiles. Interacting with the dog will have it become your Follower. *A madwoman who asks the Wabbajack be used on her. *A carriage that has been attacked by a dragon with dead unnamed characters and a Dead dragon *A battle between three mages. *A Witch and Flame Atronach fighting each other. (Level 5 of higher) *A battle between a Forsworn and Conjurers, Vampires or Orc Hunters. *Two Dragons battling each other. *A fight between a Werewolf and several Vampires. *An Aspiring Mage. The player will have the option to persuade, intimidate or buy a Staff of Reanimation. carried by the Mage. *A stormcloak courier entering an Imperial-controlled city and being attacked, or vice versa. *A scavenger looting dead Stormcloak and Imperial soldier's bodies. He will attack if you come too close. *Members of the companions (joined by one member of the circle), attacking a random of creature or beast. *A bandit standing around other dead bandits. He/she won't attack the player unless they get too close. *A courier that walks to a city. The player can pickpocket a courier's message from the courier. *Two Spriggans fighting a troll. *Two hostile members of the Afflicted. *A drunk Orc that is hostile, and the inventory will hold 8-25 alcoholic drinks. *An unnamed Khajiit convoy ambushed by bandits *A Mammoth fighting a Dragon. The Mammoth may or may not kill the Dragon. *A mage Challenger will randomly come over to you in a town/village and ask for a duel. *After dropping an item such as armor on the ground, a random NPC villager near-by may ask if they can have the object you have just dropped. (Confirmed during dialog pre-Skyrim about Radiant Story). *An apprentice wanting to join the College in Winterhold will ask to use a spell against your ward spell. (This may be a little bugged, the apprentice will use 'Flames' in a strange way. It may finish after a moment after all) *Khajjit Caravans usually walking between towns, most encounters are at Riften and Whiterun. *A Dragon will attack a town (eg. Riverwood). *A dead Novice Conjurer in the back of a carriage. In the carriage there are 2 apothecary satchels, a crate with potions, and the book "Dance in Fire, v6". *Dead male and female Redguards by a merchant carriage with Falmer arrows shot into and around them. Complete List (From the Skyrim Game Guide) Note: "Scene" means that it takes place only in the one location (usually a secondary location). "Moving" means that it can occur anywhere in the wilderness) Also note: Many of these are listed in the sections above. This, however, is a completed list of random encounters. References Category:Random Encounter Category:Articles with an excess of redlinks